


"Scared, Potter?"

by prolix (shal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal/pseuds/prolix
Summary: At first, the words were an inside joke between the two of them, traded back and forth like the spiked barbs they’d favored as children and the rough kisses they’d preferred as adults.Based on the prompt "Scared, Potter?" from the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for January 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Drarry Discord Drabbles





	"Scared, Potter?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ravenclawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkward/pseuds/ravenclawkward) for the fantastic beta work!

At first, the words were an inside joke between the two of them, traded back and forth like the spiked barbs they’d favored as children and the rough kisses they’d preferred as adults. They were as familiar with Malfoy’s mouth as Harry was—comfortable hitting the back of his throat and sliding over his tongue, avoiding his teeth and, in the end, kissing his lips swollen. 

Harry could never admit that he’s scared.

Because now, the words lay concentrated in the space where Draco’s lips press against his, undiluted by boyhood or the aftershocks of war. Their sound has been tempered over time, syllables softened by a fondness in Draco that Harry wants to swallow whole. 

Now, Harry loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Feel free to come find me on [Tumblr](https://prolix-.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
